Fifty shades pure Christian
by rosie.shishi
Summary: Christians always getting into fights and his parents are putting their foot down will 15 year old Christian give in or fight for his own life. Christians side from my other story Fifty shades pure looking into Christians past should explain more hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

"Christian son we don't know what to do with you, you fight at every school you need something to take your energy away so we have agreed you will spend the summer working for Mr and Mrs Lincoln in their yard" Christian looked at his father like he had grown a second head then shook his own in admission "I'm sorry dad, mom when do I have to start working for them?" after yet another private school threatened to kick him out he was forced into working for the Lincolns "tomorrow morning 10 am you are to go over Mrs Lincoln will be waiting to give you instructions on the garden, I think it's time we all go to bed now".

Christian woke early got dressed and had his breakfast and made his way to the Lincolns as he pulled up the front door opened and their stood Mrs Lincoln who Christian had always thought was kinda hot but very fake he walked up and she smiled at him " hello Christian come on threw" her cold stare sent shivers threw him she was creepy he often wondered how she managed to move her face at all after all the surgery. He had been working on the Lincolns garden for 2 weeks and had picked up his grades slightly and was always too tired to fight one day while working Mrs Lincoln came out and offered him lemonade which he thanked her for and then he made some smart remark on her latest Botox she slapped him hard across the face then pulled him down to her and kissed him hard to him it was new and felt good she pulled away and slapped him again then left him he was left there wondering what the fuck just happened he finished up for the day and went to leave "remember same time tomorrow Christian" he didn't want to come back he didn't want more of that "Mrs Lincoln I'm not coming back tomorrow after what happened" a number of emoticons flew across her face at his words fear then anger "Christian do you think that mommy and daddy are going to believe a dysfunctional brat like you over me their dear friend and confident if you do your sadly mistaken they will most likely send you back to the orphanage where you belong not amongst there perfect family so you WILL come back tomorrow because I want to help you control your anger don't be ungrateful until tomorrow" she walked away with a smirk.

Christian ran as fast as he could he didn't know where he was going or how long he ran but he just had to run he didn't want to go away but he didn't want to be around that witch he was so busy thinking to notice where he was going until he bumped into someone "oops shit I'm sorry" he went to help the person up "bro watch it its cool though" completely out of breath and noticing he was lost he fell to the floor elbows rested on his knees and bowed his head " man what's up wid you what you running from?" Christian had nothing left to fear so just let it out to this stranger "my parents friend is saying if I tell my parents she kissed me they will send me away back to the orphanage cause I won't fit in there perfect family, she wants me to go back I don't wanna go she said if I tell my parents they won't believe me" "what's your name bro? I'm Benji I think your parent's friend is a weirdo and is wrong bout your parents" Christian looked up at the stranger only just realising that it's just a kid a few years younger than him "Christian and how can you be sure Benji what if they think I'm lying and send me away" Benji looked at Christian and sighed "then just in case we need proof like pictures or better yet recording how old are yah anyway?" "I'm 15 what about you? You seem so young" "I think we have a paedophile to take down don't you? I'm almost 14 I have a plan you got a camera and voice recorder?" Christian looked at Benji in confusion "If you put the recorder in your pants pocket you and record her saying stuff to yah and with a camera I can sit in her back yard and record her tryna seduce yah good plan don't yah think" Benji winked and Christian "Benji you're a genius come back to mine now and sleep over you can use my phone to ring your mom if you want then tomorrow we can head over early and you can sneak around back in one of the bushes" Benji looked down sadly "I don't have a mama no more let's just get going" Christian put his hand on Benjis shoulder and they walked back to his house talking about their lives as they walked.

Morning came soon enough and Benji and Christian put their plan into action. Christian knocked on the Lincolns door and as the door swung open she was there in a tiny leather skirt and corset "I'm glad you made the right decision on coming back now carry on with the garden work I'll be out soon" he wanted the image of her out of his head so he ran out to the back and started working until he sensed she was behind him " so Christian I see you came back even when you said you wouldn't clearly you want me as much as I want you right?" what? Was she mad "no I am hear so my family don't get rid of me like you said" " ah yes and I am quite serious why would they want you its best left unsaid that way you still remain there little boy right Christian?" he couldn't speak only nod "I asked you a question and I expect an answer NOW!" she slapped him again hard then kissed him then slapped him "don't you feel better now I know you want to surrender to me if you do your life will be free from anger and feeling like you have no control you can be the perfect son for the perfect family you don't want to anger them anymore your mother already told me she considered giving you away too much hassle she said" and she laughed well rather cackled "Mrs Lincoln I don't want to be here and I don't want to do this" she slapped him again "you don't have a choice do you think the others had a choice? No they understood that so they just let me help them you should too else you will be garbage like your birth mother" she kissed him hard and bit down on his lip he pushed her back "ahh fuck that hurt I'm going home" he went to leave and she grabbed him and pushed him to the floor "you will come back begging for it you worthless little shit no one says no to me now leave" she cackled "until tomorrow Christian" he ran out front called for his friend and they left when they got to his they looked over the footage and the recording "this is enough to get rid of the old witch Christian your safe" and he felt like he was so that night he went down stairs and asked to speak to his parents in private his parents looked at each other concerned once alone Christian let it all out " I don't want to be sent away I like it here and I love you but she made me and I said I didn't want to but she slapped me so hard she said you wouldn't want me in your perfect family" shocked at her sons outburst she was quick to ask "who said what and who dared slap my baby?" mama bear was angry now "Mrs Lincoln mom she slapped me the kissed me and slapped me again so hard" she let out the breath she had been holding and collapsed on the chair "Christian what else did she do? When was this?" his father's stern voice echoed over the office " yesterday and today she bit my lip, she said you'd send me away because I was too much hassle if I didn't let her help me" Christian began crying his parents had said nothing he was preparing to show them proof when his mother reached out and went to pull him into her lap but he flinched away "you are my baby I would never ever send you away I love you very much what else did she have to say" Christian showed the footage and recordings much to his father's confusion "son why did you record this and who was videoing this?" "she said you wouldn't believe me, when I ran I ran so far I bumped into a kid and he helped he asked he what was wrong told me she was lying but in case record it so you'd believe me" his mother wept for her son she couldn't understand it "my boy we would of always believed you your our son we trust you I think you need to go to bed it's getting late goodnight my sweet boy".

Christian knew they wanted to be alone to talk so he ran upstairs to the room directly above his father's study to hear them. He could hear his mother sob "Gracie I don't know what we are to do she has been abusing other young boys she's clearly admitted it all I can think of is what would of become of our boy if he let her seduce him it's no secret the lifestyle she is into that is no place for a 15 year old" his mother cleared her throat "Carrie I want to see her I want to see her now and to hear what lies she will spew" "you know that isn't the best idea she will not admit to it even with this proof and what if she were to blame Christian what if he saw her here" "oh god Carrie she polluted him my poor boy god if he saw her come here he would think we didn't believe him but I need this I'm going to call her" "Elena I need your help please come over now ok see you shortly" Grace sighed " Gracie just be careful I'm going to go call the police and inform them of the evidence" shortly after Christian heard the door open and muffled voices then they entered the office again "Grace dear whatever is the matter you look awful" "oh its nothing it's just I'm worried about Christian has he been going to yours like he was meant to you know how I care about my little boy he's so young I need to know he's safe" "oh of course dear he comes when asked and he's a good boy if not a little inappropriate but I shall see to it whip him into shape as they say" Christian cringed when she cackled " excuse me Elena? You're going to whip my boy is that what you want him for?" "Gracie calm down it was just an expression don't get so worked up it doesn't suit you" all Christian heard next was a slap and a wail coming from Elena "how dare you kiss him you witch you sick paedophile I will ruin you" "Gracie what are you talking about he kissed me it was nothing I'm sure it's just a crush I didn't encourage him I told him I was married I don't know what your boy has been saying but he was the little pervert" again a slap and wail "don't you dare accuse my boy of being a liar you whore I know what you tried to do we have proof you old hag" "proof? What proof?" "Hah yes you be worried Elena fucking Lincoln because you're going to prison for the rest of your life "I don't know what that little shit has told you but it was all him he practically attacked me, he wanted me I could tell the way he leered at me "the door opened to two officers "Elena Lincoln your under arrest you do not have to say anything…".

Christian had to see this he ran downstairs and smirked as she was led out buy two police officers she turned to him" you fucking brat I will get you for this I could of taught you so much you could have been great for me" Grace ran to her son and tried to pull him in for a hug again forgetting about his fear of being touched "she will never touch you again I won't let her I love you my boy" they sat on the stairs for what seemed like hours until he fell asleep. Awakening in his own bed the next day he felt relieved. The years passed Benji became like a brother to him they supported each other with school and everything else; Grace and Carrick fostered him and took him in they had plans they wanted to run an empire and they went to college and graduated together, Christian knew that he would of either let Lincoln have her way or he'd be dead or in prison by now if it weren't for Benji soon after graduation the two went away before plans to start their own business from the loan money his father gave him, they were relaxing on a beach in Georgia Christian went for a swim he saw a huge wave coming in and as began to swim away he saw her long brunette hair she was oblivious and the wave would kill her and he was the closest to her so he swam to her and grabbed her just as the wave crashed he was lucky to be such a strong swimmer he held her tight and swam ashore she was unconscious he laid her down and began CPR she came too and she looked right at him with the most beautiful crystal blue eyes that seemed to see into his soul she smiled and her hand reached up and touched him her hand swept down his chest and he didn't feel fear or pain he was confused he stepped back and as his mind wondered so did he, he walked away Benji caught up and asked what was wrong "Benj she touched me and it wasn't scary it didn't hurt it was soft and it felt safe how is that possible she was only their a few seconds and it's the safest I've ever felt she looked at me and that smile those eyes they saw into my soul" Benji looked at his friend and smiled " man that is like true love you saved her too that's got to be a good omen we better head back make sure your mermaids okay" Christian was confused by the reaction this girl gave him he could still see her face when he closed his eyes "your right come on I don't even know her name" they ran back but it was too late she wasn't there.

Benji noticed an elderly couple that were there earlier "scuse me sir mam do you know what happened to the lassy who nearly drowned" the elderly couple looked at Christian and smiled "the lassy was asking after you boy" this piqued his interest he smiled " she did what did she say" the elderly man put his hand on Christians shoulder and he froze still can't handle touch grey even after that girl did it bare chested " she asked for her copper haired angel she wants to thank you she seemed sad you left" this made Christian smile she wanted to see him " is she okay? Where did she go" the elderly man bowed his head "she kept going from conscious to unconscious she had a head injury and lack of oxygen they said" a lump formed in Christians throat she had to be ok he needed to meet her to know her to feel her touch again "they took her to the local hospital son" with that the old man winked and walked away with his wife "well even the old geezer wants you to go and find her so let's head out" Christian could only nod what if Benji was right she was his true love but he wasn't hers he'd be lost never feeling her touch again " you know there is 3 local hospitals here benj how we gonna find here" Benji laughed "simple we go to all 3" the night was drawing in and they had yet to reach the last hospital no one fit the girls injury or description had passed through the first two Christian had a bad feeling about it she wasn't going to be here either and then he'd never find her he ran in and asked around until one nurse said there was one girl "mild concussion and nearly drowned she was sent back to her hotel with her family to rest though she was fine except talking about angels and copper hair" at that Christian smiled the only good thing to come from the three failed trips was she was thinking of him too " come on Chris time to head out we aren't gonna find her now we got a plane to catch unless you wanna miss that one too for your true love" Christian elbowed his friend "I will find her sooner or later I have to, till then guess we better go get our flight" After being back in Seattle for a few months now everything was settling in he had his business and family but he still thought of her touch and those blue eyes and plump lips as they smiled at him he made Benji promise not to tell his family about this girl he didn't need them adding to his thoughts. It's been over 4 years and he still can't find her his I.T guy can't find a thing about her, every night he goes to sleep thinking of her and wondering if she has forgotten her copper haired angel, he even goes back to that beach every year in case but no luck. 6 years and he still hasn't found her he still craves her touch until a Miss Steele fell into his office their hands touched and it was like a current went through him until she looked up at him and he saw those eyes those lips could it be that she had found him? she just stood there staring into space for a few seconds did she feel it to does she know it's me if it's even her.. What do I say...? "so Miss Steele shall we get this interview over with"


	2. Chapter 2

The words he expected her to say where yes or of such but "Wait your Mr Grey?" and it just got better "you're so young I was expecting an old man in his fifties" he supposed he should be glad she thinks that by his success is of one much older man but still he couldn't let her see she had amused him because unless he could prove that she was his mermaid he had to remain the cold CEO Grey nothing less so his responses had to be just as cold as him the only way he could be "sorry to disappoint you but I am not in my fifties, haven't you done your research?" he thought no matter who she was she should of come prepared…okay with lip biting like that he could forgive this once, his pants were getting a little too tight for comfort he had to sit down "sorry yes I should have this was a last minute change my roommate Kate umm Katherine Kavanagh was meant to interview you" Christian didn't know whether do be angry or just annoyed he wonders does that mean she isn't on the newspaper that is highly unprofessional and Christian Grey requires professionalism he was finding this situation arousing and angering her roommate Miss Kavanagh is highly unprofessional sending her roommate but Miss Steele is all lip biting and blushes making it more and more uncomfortable down there he hadn't felt like this since well since every time he had dreams of his mermaid "Sir she got the flu and asked me to do the interview for her" alas a reason at last surely there was someone else better qualified still he wondered "could she not have sent a more qualified reporter from your newspaper to do the interview?"

His teasing had gone too far and she seemed hurt and even angry at his statement he felt awful now she was after all probably doing it as a favour "I'm not on the newspaper, I am merely doing my friend and roommate a favour" He felt like a real shit now she sat down when he motioned and admired her glorious ass and long silky legs as she walked by "I think I should start the interview now if that's okay" he didn't trust himself to say a thing so he merely nodded she then begins fumbling around with some recorder then asked him the most boring common questions all except one "so Mr Grey what do you do in your free time?" he wondered what did he like doing in his free time well there's trying to find a girl he believed was his one who might just be the beautiful creature sitting right in front of him, he had been thinking for way too long "I don't have much free time I am a busy man but I see my family and have a range of hobbies" now she seems interested "what hobbies do you enjoy Mr Grey? " he thought to himself Oh I have many what are the most impressive hmmm "I like flying and sailing I have a helicopter and I soar whenever I get the chance" an emotion passes her face before I can tell what it is but she doesn't seem that impressed, she looked down "Are you gay Mr Grey?" Christian sighed as yet another person enquired over his sexuality she looked mortified after realising and that blush made Christian smile "no Miss Steele I am not gay" the thoughts he was having about Miss Steele are definitely not gay "Sorry I am just reading the questions written down" oh so now he knew she wasn't responsible it makes things a little better "you aren't asking your own questions?" "No Miss Kavanagh gave me the questions she wanted to ask apart from the hobby question though that was me "ahh now that he liked if she can ask her own questions then he thought he could too "so Miss Steele what do you do in your free time? It is only fair I get to ask a few questions too" to that she simply said "reading Mr Grey I enjoy reading I am majoring in English Literature" just as he had thought she's a quiet little thing and smart "Mr Grey your next meeting is here" oh fuck he needed more time with Miss Steele "I guess I should be going thank you for the interview Mr Grey" shit no.

"Andrea cancel my next meeting" Ana went to protest but he had to stop her " so what are your plans after graduation Anastasia?" that should stall her and how he liked the sound of her name rolling of his tongue "I plan on moving to Seattle and getting an internship" that intrigued Christian she could apply there then he could see her every day and get to know her more "you should apply here we have an excellent internship program here" Christian could curse himself but he couldn't help himself "I should really get going I've used up enough of your time" he looked out the window at the heavy rain and back at her he was concerned with her driving in the rain "how about a tour of GEH before you go?" secretly hoping she would agree he wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet "It's dangerous to drive in this weather" he added with a look of concern. "I really should be getting back I have to study for finals" "thank you for the interview Mr Grey" he ran his hands through his hair in exasperation He walked her into the reception and to the elevators "was a pleasure Anastasia" oh how her name sounded with that she got in the elevator and as the doors closed "goodbye Christian" his heart rate picked up as he heard her say his name as he walked back to his office all he could think of was the girl he saved 6 years ago and her crystal blue eyes and full lips as she smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Christian was sat at his office desk at Escala trying to work but all his thoughts were muddled between the similarities between his mermaid and a certain Miss Steele he wondered if it was her "Taylor" Christian called out for his head of security it had been 2 days since his interview with Miss Steele and he still couldn't shake her he needed to go and talk to her, Taylor came in "Taylor I need to go to Portland to visit the WSU farming division" Taylor nodded "yes sir" then left to make preparations. Christian was ready to call it a day and head to Charlie Tango when his brother rang "what do you want Elliott I have business to attend to in Portland, and I have to get going" hearing of his brothers plans he wanted to join him so he could try to persuade him to go for a few drinks and loosen up "I'll meet you at Boeing field in say 20 minutes then since its Saturday tomorrow we can go and have a few drinks" knowing he couldn't stop his brother he just simply agreed to meet him there he thought he had best call Benji it had been a few weeks "Christian bud good to hear from you I'll be back in Seattle in a week or so just recovering from Rome with Jeremy he wanted to stay in Portland to visit family so I stuck around" "Benj I am on my way to Portland tonight with Elliott I'm sure he will want to go out and have a few drinks why don't you and Jeremy join us ill text you tomorrow what the plans are" "that sounds good Chris might even get a few ladies in so you forget all about your mermaid love" Benji chuckled remembering how his friend was still hung up over a girl who was only known as his mermaid however ironic it was "that's my main reason for going to Portland I think I have found her Benj I can't be sure yet I need to see her again" Benji was shocked he never thought his friend would ever find this girl " what when how? I want all the details" Christian laughed "not now ben we will meet tomorrow and I'll tell you all about it" "fine fine but I want all the details is she hotter then I remember if so lucky you man" Christian looked up to see Taylor come in to inform him it was time to head out " look we will talk tomorrow I have to go bye" Christian shook his head and laughed luck would have it his best friend be in Portland just when he really needed him, now to face Elliott and fly his Charlie Tango.

Christian woke later than usual hopped in the shower and dressed for breakfast, after ordering he text his friend "Benj I'm are in my suite waiting for you to join me for breakfast-C" Elliott had gone down to the gym, Christian paced nervously awaiting for his friend, once they were sat round eating Benj couldn't help himself "so Chris you think you've found your mermaid, whens the wedding date" Elliott arrived just in time to hear and looked at Benj confused he had heard the term mermaid before but he was never told what it meant "Benj I am not even sure if it's her yet" Elliott was sick of not being in the know and snapped "WHO IS MERMAID" he said pouting with his arms crossed and his brother and friend laughed "come on Chris can I let the poor guy know already?" Christian shook his head at Benji "NO! not until I know ok?" Benji just shrugged at a pouting Elliott "how about you use your Tec guy find out her number and ask her to come tonight?" Christian had already considered that but he didn't wait 6 years for a girl to find out everything about her like that, he wanted to ask her these things "I don't want it to be that way if anything is to come of this I want to get her number the right way" Elliott playfully punched his brothers arm "Christian I do believe you're going soft in your old age" "your just jealous I've found my one and your now on your what 100th one? Don't worry soon enough you'll find someone who just from the first glance you'll know is it for you" Elliott chuckled he wasn't sure who this "she" was but clearly she meant something to his brother "and that is enough soppy talk from me how's your love life Benj?" Christian smirked at his friend as he explained his love life the past few months. After hours of talking and watching baseball the guys headed out to the newest bar in Portland first thing Elliott did was order 30 shots as the waitress brought over their order Elliott bellowed "Drink up guys" and they downed shot after shot Elliott then dragged his brother onto the dance floor in hopes of getting him some ladies attention "No Elliott I told you I don't want some dirty one nighter I'm going to sit down" and before he knew it he knocked into someone and they fell to the ground when he looked down he smirked when he saw Miss Steele sprawled on her ass he held a hand out to her smirking "we need to stop meeting like this Anastasia" he had only just realised how drunk he actually was when his words started to slur Elliott made his way over when he noticed his brother talking to a hottie "Anastasia this is my brother Elliott, Elliott this is Ana".

Ana invited them to join them at their table before even sitting down Kate was dragging Elliott off to dance when he turned to Ana she looked up at him in surprise he just shrugged and sat down "So what brings you here Christian?" he turned to her "I had business to attend to and I am handing out diplomas including yours I believe on Friday" he gave her a wry smile he noticed her breathing hitch and was glad he had an effect on her when she and her smart mouth started again "do you often attend to business while intoxicated?" she smirked and he felt an urge to lean in close he could feel her breath on his lips when "Ana god have you seen Kate she's dancing her ass off with some hot hunk…oh I see your also busy with a hunk" Christian cursed under his breath was everyone against them but seeing Ana blush was worth it he thought "Effie this is Christian he's a umm" Christian wondered why she didn't just say friend did she not want to be known as his friend? He didn't like his odds so he intervened "I'm a friend I believe right Ana? And the hunk over there is my brother Elliott" he said with his best panty dropping smile aimed at Ana "Any chance you have another brother Christian" Effie winked at him, Christian was not used to being winked at so he had to chuckle "in fact I do a friend of mine is here right about now" and as if on cue Benji showed up and was blown away by the two hot chicks around Christian the second he saw the blue eyed beauty sitting next to Christian he was back on the beach watching his friend pull a slim figure from the water and run up helping her he wondered could it be? Surely not he had to say something "Christian it would appear the fates have been kind to you I see , are you going to introduce me to your friends" looking directly at Ana to ensure Christian knew he agreed with his friend about this girl , Christian smirked at his friend for making it so clear and proceeded to introduce them all "Benji this is Effie and Anastasia, girls Benji" sensing his friend wanted to be alone with his girl Benji grabbed Effie's hand and made of for the dance floor not before winking to his friend who was glad for the help and turned back to Ana "alone at last Ana" he gently brushed his fingers over her cheek pushing escaped tendrils behind her ear, their eyes met and Christian suddenly freaked as she moved closer towards him he had to get out of their he needed air he wanted her so badly but what if she only wants a fling what if she has eyes on someone else that pained him and he sat up right and thought of a way to excuse himself "I have an early meeting I had better go would you like me to take you home Ana?" he had to add the last part he was still a gentleman what he didn't expect was for her to look down she suddenly looked up and with venom in her voice said " I don't want to go anywhere with you" he couldn't keep the hurt from his face at her tone and words what had he done? He watched as she walked away to the bar he stood for a moment before realising he had practically rejected her but at the sake of not being rejected by her he had to get out of there he went to leave only to look back at her, her face said she was angry but her eyes said she was sad and hurt he hated to be the reason for that pain and he turned back and left.

Once outside Christian rang Taylor to say he wanted to be taken to his hotel and he waited on a bench thinking back to the scene at the bar, Taylor arrived shortly after and he was soon in his pyjama bottoms in bed looking over work when he realised Ana was drinking and Kate or Elliott couldn't be relied on to help her, he grabbed his phone and sent out a text "Benj need favour make sure Ana gets home okay please talk tomorrow –C" and he led down and fell asleep thinking of Ana. Morning came and went and Christian was just finishing a meeting with the head of the WSU farming division. All afternoon Christian had tried to work when he got a text "Bro I got her number call or text her meet up and talk 206-509-6995 –E" Trust his brother to get hold of her number for him so he sent her a text "Ana wanna meet up for coffee or dinner maybe? –C" and he waited and waited and she didn't text back so he rang her again and again, she clearly didn't want to talk to him so he decided to wait till her graduation to confront her. The days went by in a blur and it was finally Ana's graduation Christian would finally see her, he got ready and made his way to the university, he waited around making small talk with the staff until he felt it she was here he looked around and their she was in a grey backless dress she looked gorgeous he felt his pants get tighter seeing her porcelain skin on show, throughout the whole ceremony his eyes were only on her but she didn't look. When it was his turn to hand Ana her diploma she smiled shyly up at him and he couldn't resist leaning in "I've missed that smile" he watched as Ana blushed and walked over to Kate. Christian was preparing himself when he saw Ana with a guy his arm draped around her shoulder, they then walked away hand in hand Christian felt a pang in his chest as he saw Ana with what had to be her boyfriend? He felt himself get angry, she had clearly led him on she had a boyfriend yet they nearly kissed he had to get out of there so he called Taylor and was soon on his way back to Seattle where he would have to forget her.


	4. Not a chapter

Hey guys I wanted to drag out their meeting since in the original they moved a bit too soon the first few chapters might be "lacking substance" for you but keep reading because there's some lemons and some loving coming! just be patient I wanted to develop the story's characters and their lives before they get too serious. let me know what you think!

thanks :D


	5. Chapter 4

Christian had spent the last week thinking over everything that had happened from the night at the bar to graduation he didn't understand it how could she have a boyfriend, he picked up his phone and did all he could "Bastille I need a workout be at GEH gym in 20 minutes don't make me wait" he couldn't stop himself from snapping at anyone he was so full of anger since he saw Ana with her boyfriend even his right hand woman said he needed to "get laid" Ros always did have a way with words, as he was making his way to the gym Ros walked out of her office "Grey where you off to in a hurry? My cousins in town if you need to have some fun he's a great guy" and she winked she knew he wasn't gay even if she was but r the last 6 years she had poked fun at him for his lack of lady friends "I'm going to meet Bastille in the gym and I will pass on your cousin AGAIN" and he walked into the elevator chuckling.

"Grey keep up get your head out your ass and concentrate" Claude Bastille had been saying the same thing to Christian every day for the past few weeks and he couldn't understand why Christian was normally in top form "I'm trying Claude just got a lot going on I feel so fucking angry" Claude chuckled and shook his head "then run punch a bag unless you want me to continue kicking your ass" with that Christian went to the treadmill "don't work too hard we've been down here a good two hours already go out and relax for once Grey" with that Claude waved and left Christian showered and changed and walked back to his office when his phone went off "Christian you want to go out for a few drinks its Friday night and theirs a new bar I'm not taking no for an answer haven't seen you since Portland you just left" Christian felt like having a few too many maybe then he would be able to sleep "sure Elliott when and where? I'm just leaving the office" With that Elliott told his brother the details and hung-up.

Christian had showered dressed and eaten thanks to Mrs Jones "Gail take the rest of the night off and you Taylor I'm going out with Elliott and I won't be needing you" Taylor dropped Christian outside the bar and drove off Christian walked in to find Elliott sat at a booth and joined him he ordered 2 Hendricks and Christian started up "so what's going on with you and Kate?" with that Elliott lit up "She is amazing I think I'm in love" Christian laughed his brother was with a different girl every week Elliott saw his brothers scepticism and elbowed his brother in the ribs "shut up I'm serious like you said the first glance was it I can't stop thinking about her she is perfection" Christian looked down he couldn't stop thinking of Ana either "So what about you and your Ana? She likes you I know it" Elliott had seen Ana upset about Christian he knew she liked him, him and Kate had decided to push them together and with that Kate walked in "hey guys seems I'm not that late the others aren't here" Christian looked up confused then felt a lump in his throat a million thoughts ran through his head As in Ana? What if she brought her boyfriend? He was pulled from his thoughts his phone was vibrating "Christian hey I've missed you big brother but you could of dressed a bit nicer for me" with that he looked up and his baby sister was standing in front of him.

"Mia? Your meant to be in Paris right?" she leapt over and hugged him "I was but I came back early Elliott told me you were meeting here so here I am" Christian was then pulled into conversation with Elliott when Kate and Mia went for more drinks he had to confront his brother "I thought this was going to be just us? Is Ana coming? Who's the others?" Elliott laughed at his brother's clear nervousness "Ana and Ethan are coming you haven't officially met him yet he's Kate's brother he was at their graduation" Christians heart rate picked up he felt sick Ana was gonna be there and with a guy clearly Kate's brother is her boyfriend he was dreading it. Elliott looked up and saw Ana and Ethan walk in and announced "here she is" to Christian who looked up, he went to sit when Mia came bouncing over grabbed Ethan's had and went to the dance floor Elliott sat down opposite him and Kate slid in next to him leaving only a spot next to Christian for Ana, Christian looked up at his brother and Kate smirking and thought the little shits they did it on purpose but why? He looked up to find his sister giggling and dancing with Ethan and his fists clenched WTF?! He's practically humping her in front of Ana Christian couldn't contain his thoughts.

"do you not care that their up their dancing like that at all?" he didn't intend to sound so harsh but he was getting angrier she looked up in shock "what do you mean their only dancing" he looked at her with such venom he wondered how she couldn't care " they are practically dry humping in front of us in front of you…doesn't that bother you because it bothers me how he can think it's okay to be such a jerk" Christian couldn't contain himself "Ethan can dance with who he wants Christian he isn't about to take your sister home with us so why are you getting so irritated" he couldn't believe she had said that "WHAT?!" was she serious? She's acting like it was no big deal he wondered did they have that kind of relationship? He got madder thinking about them living together, she jumped and looked at him "what the fuck was that? First you insult my friend calling him a jerk and now you're getting antsy over what? Pray tell" Christian couldn't believe it she was mad at him cause he was pissed off for her he was furious he counted in his head 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2...1 "How are you ok joking about your boyfriend bring someone home with you as if it would be ok and he is being a jerk ignoring you while off with Mia" He looked over to Ana and she chocked on her drink Oh Shit know he'd done it ""UMM excuse me? Ethan is not my boyfriend even if he was why do you care how he treats me?" Christian couldn't help but smile he relaxed and thought to himself thank god.

Christian was happy in the knowledge he wasn't her boyfriend, He looked down at her and couldn't stop himself before she could stop him his lips were crushing against hers his hands placed in her hair and face she reached and put her arms around his neck playing with his hair. The kiss was filled with such desperation and passion his tongue was running along her bottom lip Christian knew this is where he belonged he bit her bottom lip and she pulled back breathless "what the fuck was that Christian? First you reject me then assume Ethan's my boyfriend get angry with how he treats me then you kiss me?" he could only smile she was so hot when she was mad he knew he had to be honest with her "I saw you at graduation with him I thought….I thought you were together I was jealous and the other night was not rejection it was me realising you're better off not knowing me" he could see Ana grin he knew it was a lot to take in "me and Ethan are nothing but friends sure there once was a story but not anymore I am more interested in you" at that his fist clenched and his mind wondered story? Does that mean they used to date? Did they sleep together? He shook his head he didn't want to think about her with him.

Christian kissed her again tenderly making his way to her ear he started to nip at it and heard her moan. The night carried on Christian and Ana talked and kissed until it was decided to head home so they all got in a cab and went to Ana and Kate's new apartment they were all drunk and as they got in Ethan and Mia and Elliott and Kate quickly went to their bedrooms leaving Ana stood there with Christian he wanted to stay but he wasn't ready to go there "I should probably get going I'm glad you're not with Ethan" he didn't want to go but he didn't know what would happen if he stayed "stay" she wanted him to stay? at that he smiled "I don't know Ana" he didn't want to ruin it if she wanted to touch him he wouldn't be able to stop himself from pushing her away "could it hurt for us to stay up talking then fall asleep together? I want to I'd miss you otherwise" he shook his head and grinned he wanted that too "how can I say no to that eh" she looked at him suddenly looking sad "you don't have to stay if you don't want to" he saw the look she had and he swept her up and carried her to her bed before dropping her on it "you look adorable when you pout, I do want to stay I just don't want to rush you or myself really" they stayed up talking until they fell asleep .

"NOOO!" Christian was awoken by a scream "Ana what's the matter did you have a nightmare?" she looked so lost and sad "yeah just the usual dream but its gradually changing and she takes him and It hurts" Christian thought to himself shit she is having dreams about another guy? Christian felt hurt at the idea "she took who?" she looked up at him and sighed" I don't know it's just a dream they aren't real people well not people I know it's just a reoccurring dream and its changing makes me feel like something bad is going to happen" he didn't understand fully but it was good enough for him so he pulled her in kissed her head "it's okay Ana while I am here you are safe" and he knew he would do anything to keep her safe.


	6. Chapter 5

Christian was sat in the Kitchen having breakfast with Ana; Kate joined them not long after, upon seeing Christian her draw dropped open then grabbed Ana and pulled her into the living room leaving Christian alone wondering what he'd missed, he was interrupted from his thoughts by his phone vibrating just as he was going to check the girls walked back in laughing, Christian watched Kate rummage through the cupboards "I'm just going to get pancakes to go, I plan on staying in bed all day long with Elliott" and with a wink she walked back to her room pancakes and syrup in hand, Christian was disgusted at her comment looking down at a giggling Ana "I wonder what they're going to do with the syrup" he shook his head and pulled her in ticking her "It was bad enough Kate's visuals without you adding the syrup to It".

They finished breakfast and went to Ana's room, Christian decided to shower whilst Ana checked her emails, he was stood under the hot water as it cascaded down his body, he grabbed Ana's shower gel and squirted it on his palm and lathered it up, rubbing it up his stomach and pecks he imagined it was Ana as he inhaled the sweet rose and vanilla scent, he finished his shower and walked out to Ana who was sat on her bed , Christian was standing there with a towel around his waist he smirked at her as she gawked up at him "Adonis if we aren't going to have lots of hot sweaty sex you should refrain from coming out with nothing but a towel on because I won't be held responsible for what I do" with that he watched the blush creep across her face, Christian was taken aback by her comment, getting one back on her, he smirked and pulled the towel from his waist and proceeded to dry his hair watching as Ana stared mouth open drawling at his naked body. After showering and dressing the two were led together on Ana's bed staring at the ceiling "Elliott ohh yes harder baby yes oh god!" Ana turned to Christian with mock disgust then burst out laughing "maybe we should go out for a walk then get some lunch" Christian nodded his head vigorously he couldn't agree more.

They walked along Waterfront Park hand in hand for hours talking until they came across an Italian restaurant called Il Terrazzo Carmine, after ordering they sat, in what Christian saw as comfortable silence, he was thinking of a way to bring Ethan up without being to forward but sub conscious got the better of him "So did you and Ethan date?" he watched as her face changed from shock to confusion "No we didn't date, I've known him as long as I've known Kate were close why?" Christian sighed he knew she wouldn't come out and say what he really wanted to know "so what you used to fuck or something?" 'Fuck' he cursed himself he never was one for subtlety; he watched as her expression shifted to anger "excuse me? What business is it of yours? No we didn't ever fuck, he's just a friend". Christian couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face "good, I'm sorry I just had to ask it's been bothering me since last night you said there once was a story" he waited hoping she'd continue, he watched as she sighed and with hesitation continued "well when we first met he asked me out a few times and well I wasn't all that interested, I was more interested in someone else and he knew the story and got angry said this guy wasn't ever going to be there like he was and we didn't talk for a while, when we did talk he said that he wanted us to be together and for a while I thought he was right that I'd never see this guy again so I agreed but he was still seeing other girls and I didn't care that he was, so I said there was no point and we have been friends since" Christian was trying to process what she had told him "so you were together? Who is the other guy do you still want him?" Christian sat and waited for her answer, knowing this could go either way "if you can call it that, and I don't know it's complicated and I'm not ready to talk about it" a million thoughts ran through his mind as he felt a pang in his chest, all he knew was he had to leave "I'm going, clearly this guy means something to you and like Ethan I am not going to be a substitute, goodbye" he threw down a few 100 dollar bills and left.


	7. Chapter 6

Christian had been pacing in his office since he had gotten home "how could I be so stupid!" he shouted to himself, he had thought he had found someone special but when she uttered those words "I don't know it's complicated and I'm not ready to talk about it" he felt his chest tighten and his fists clench, he was struggling to breath he knew he had to get out of there, Christian was disturbed from his thoughts by a text from him mother "Christian darling I was hoping you and that darling girlfriend of yours would come over tomorrow for brunch, let me know- mom x" girlfriend? Is that what she was, Christian knew that even if that had been so after his less than gentlemanly behaviour she would not be so any longer. Christian sighed he thought he needed some time and where better than to take the Grace out for a few days, Ros could hold the fort for him he thought so he dialled his good friend Mac, who answered after the second ring "Chris long time no speak, how are you?" "I'm fine Mac, I was wondering if you were free to join me on the Grace for a week thought that we could sail and catch up" "I never took you for a liar Chris, last time we went out on the Grace was when a company worth what was it? 2 billion backed out, I'm free for the next week or two, I did have a date planned Monday but I can reschedule, anything for you dear" Christian laughed "you know me too well, no companies this time, it's a girl, a beautiful strong stubborn girl, but we can talk about it while we catch up, shall we say meet tomorrow at the marina? Say 9am" Mac gasped then chuckled "and there was the whole world thinking you were gay, 9am the marina see you then" "asshole see you tomorrow" Christian hung up laughing, Christian was just leaving his office when his phone rang he looked at the screen and thought what does he want? "Grey" he snapped "is that anyway to speak to your big brother? Are you going to moms for brunch tomorrow?" and added with ill ease "with Ana?" Christian didn't want his family to know his personally problems so he used the only excuse he could "Mac wanted to go sailing for a few days, I can't cancel on him now" Elliott knew his brother better than that "bullshit Christian, this is about you and Ana don't deny it she came back here in a foul mood and hasn't left her room since, what the fuck happened? Did you two break up?" Christian sighed he had been hoping his brother wouldn't find out about the train wreck that was there date "she practically told me there was another guy Lelliott, I freaked out and left, it hurt when she told me she didn't know how she felt about him I mean where does that leave me? Leave us? I need a few days, enjoy the sea clear my head, you know?" "No wonder she's in there crying then, I don't know how you two got into such a mess, you're clearly meant for each other, take a few days think it over, you should of let her explain man, I know you, you just up and left right? Your such an ass bro" Elliott laughed "I didn't know what else to do, all I heard was there is guy out there who's touched her, slept with her and shared times with her, had firsts with her that I never can, I lost it El I've never felt like this before" remembering his cold CEO self he added in his usual no nonsense voice "I have to go, bye" and hung up, he had said too much, he had come so close to saying he loved her, in such a short few months she had bewitched him like no other, Christian straightened himself up and left his office walking into his kitchen where Gail was preparing his food "evening Mrs Jones" Gail turned on her heel and smiled up at him "Mr Grey, evening sir. Food is nearly ready Coq au Vin" Christian always saw Gail more as a mother figure then a housekeeper, looking at her angelic smile made him feel guilty, she and Taylor worked hard for him and yet he rarely thanked them or gave them any time off "thanks Gail , you and Taylor can take 2 weeks off" Gail looked at him in shock "I will be going out on the Grace for at least a week, I thought you and Taylor might want a break, you can take the GEH jet whenever, Taylor might as well make use of being the only other person on the permitted list" Christian winked at Gail "thank you Mr Grey, your supper is ready" Gail came around the kitchen island and placed a bowl of piping hot coq au vin in front of Christian "this smells delicious Mrs Jones, thank you" Gail discreetly left the room, the sinking feeling had returned in his chest, he felt so alone again, he never felt alone with Ana, she brought him to life, he finished his food and sauntered into his bedroom, he was undressing for a shower when he noticed a grey jacket on the chair by the window he walked over and picked it up and got a waft of vanilla and roses and he felt sick, he felt the pain in his chest again and he hugged the jacket inhaling the toxic smell that was his Ana, he knew he loved her and that he wouldn't just let her go, he decided to skip the shower, he instead led on his bed resting his head on her jacket thinking of her

Flashback

_"Christian where are we going I can't see with this darn thing over my eyes" Christian had never taken anyone here and he wanted to surprise her "don't worry I'll guide you" he watched as she stumbled along, taking her hand he led her along the grass "there's a few steps to go down, be careful" on the last step Ana tripped, before falling to the floor Christian grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms, their lips close enough to feel each other's breath, he couldn't resist placing a chaste kiss on her plump pink lips, when he pulled away and realised that both her arms were placed on his chest and he quickly stood Ana up, he was confused, no one could touch him, it had always brought him back to his childhood, all he felt was pain and fear, the smell of burning flesh in the air, but all he felt with Ana was safe and peaceful like...like the girl from the beach, he still couldn't be sure, they carried on walking until they came to their destination he pulled the blindfold from her eyes and she gasped "were going gliding?" she turned to Christian with a huge smile plastered on her face he couldn't help but return it "we are, I have never done this with anyone before, I thought you'd enjoy it" Ana stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest "thank you Christian, the first of many firsts I hope" Christian smiled into her hair and wrapped his arms around her "me too, me too"._

Christian needed to talk to her, he knew that but he was too nervous and scared of what might happen, he thought that he could always go away, clear his head and when he comes back they can sort this all out, with that thought Christian drifted off thinking of Ana.


End file.
